


How is this my life?! (seriously, it's turned into a stupid twilight novel)

by RadioStatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Being compelled against your will, Blood Sharing, Crossover - The Vampire Diaries, Everyone wants Stiles for themselves, F/M, Hybrid!Stiles, Hybrids, M/M, Murder, Nothing at all to do with twilight, Pining, Set after season 1 and then total AU, Slightly darker fic despite the light beginning, Vampires, Will add more as it progresses - Freeform, bloodkink, thank god.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon hills gets a new student and he wants Stiles for himself. Klaus isn't like anything they've ever thought was real and they're in for a rude awakening when it comes to what he has in store for Stiles. Can Derek stop it or will he be forced to do something he doesn't even think he can do, kill someone he loves, kill Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head when I was on break at work and it just had to be done! For those of you that have never seen The Vampire diaries, I suggest you watch it! At least for the dynamic duo that is Alaric and Damon. Then of course season 2 gives us a loveable psycho called Klaus.  
> This takes place after season 1 of Teen Wolf and during season 3 of The Vampire Dairies which he leaves mystic falls and leaves Stefan to watch over Elena for him. He already has a couple of vials of her blood to do what he needs to. You don't need to have watched TVD to understand this fic.  
> I'm explaining basics to get the general point across and if you have any questions, just ask.  
> Special thanks to _**marlislash**_ who made this banner image for this fic. Much love.  
> [](http://photobucket.com/images/klaus) ,  
> If you want to take a couple of minutes out of your time to see Klaus' personality - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2lRjMdfqK4

This happens because an original vampire is bored out of his mind and is tired of being alone. Stefan was only fun when he was fighting him and then obeying. But now that he's nothing more than a mindless puppet, Klaus wants something.. more.

He always wants something more, he's never satisfied. Sure, he was successful with one hybrid.. Tyler. But one isn't enough, he needs an army first and foremost.. but most of all, he really just wants a family. Someone that won't stab him in the back the first chance they get. Someone that won't betray him and maybe even someone he can grow to love.

If love can exist in his heart anymore. Frankly, he isn't too sure. His sources tell him that there is a pack that he's heard about. One that he knows the exactly location of. Maybe there he'll find what he's looking for. It also helps that most of them are new to the curse. It's interesting to learn that there is someone there that was born a wolf. 

The place is called Beacon hills and it will take him approximately three to four days traveling by car depending on fast he can drive.  
He makes it there in two and a half.

Klaus wonders if he should infiltrate the high school, for some reason, it's always teenagers that are the most interesting and seem to know about the supernatural. At least that's how it is in Mystic falls. Perhaps Beacon hills isn't so different. It doesn't take long to register and before he realizes it, he's got his classes and he's sitting in first period when he smells it. The sweet smell of an Alpha. It's not only on one or two students.

There is three that smell like the Alpha. Klaus inhales deeply and glances around the room. The one that smells the most like the Alpha wolf is a young boy who won't stop moving. He sees the boy bouncing his leg up and down and he can already tell that this boy has ADHD. 

The boy seems to feel eyes on him and smiles awkwardly his way before glancing away and the blood rushes to his face. He can smell that the boy is slightly aroused, curious and a bit embarrassed. It's enough to full capture Klaus' attention. He looks away with a smirk lighting up his face.  
 _This will be fun._ The blonde original thinks to himself.

Klaus used to be the only one of his kind. He was originally born a werewolf, though his kind is different. His werewolf side was only activated after he had become a vampire due to his first kill. His mother had placed a curse on him to bind the werewolf side until that fateful night he used Elena's blood. Klaus smiles to himself at the thought, how he is no longer bound by the bloody moonstone. He already is thinking up a plan. Despite the fact that the young delicious look brunette reeks of an Alpha wolf.. the kid is human. Klaus is going to change that very soon and he's excited.

He hasn't felt this excited since the 1400s when he first found out about Katerina Petrova and that her blood had been the final missing puzzle piece that he had needed. He can feel his eyes slightly darken at the thought of tasting the boy.

He later learns that the boy goes by the name Stiles and all Klaus can think is that Stiles is going to be his.

xxxx

The new guy was kind of creepy, it reminded him of Derek in a way except something was off..though that didn't stop the excited thrill that shot through his body. He really needed to stop hanging out with werewolves if this was the sort of thing that turned him off. The new guy, Klaus, he was hot and foreign. When he had to introduce himself, Stiles felt himself grow red just from hearing the accent! 

Scott had tried to get his attention and Jackson kept throwing him odd looks and shifting away from Klaus who was sitting a few rows over. Maybe there was something off about the stranger. Stiles felt warning bells going off inside his head, maybe he should stay away? Stiles nibbled on his lip in thought. What was the worse that could happen, right?

The young teen had gathered his things to leave the class room but noticed that the new guy had been waiting for him by the door. Stiles didn't even get a chance to say anything before Scott and Jackson shielded him and walked away, guarding him as if he was something too precious, something fragile. Something that needed to be kept safe. He noticed Klaus give a curious look before displaying a mischievous grin and giving a charming wave. Stiles would of waved back if he wasn't being transported away, he settled for a nod of his head.

He was promptly dropped when they reached the parking lot.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jackson bit off with anger.  
"Being nice like a normal human being which is something you were incapable of even before you turned." Stiles snarked back. Jackson's jaw clenched and Stiles could tell he was holding himself back from probably kicking the other boy's ass.

Scott shoved at Stiles to gain his attention, he said a soft sorry when he saw Stiles flinch and hold his shoulder, rubbing at it to sooth away the pain. "He is so not safe! He smells all wrong, I just.. I don't even know how to phrase it."

"Well, try!"

"He smells like us but... something else entirely."

"What like a were-panther or something?" Scott raises his eyebrows and then shrugs. "I'm not sure exactly... But he's definitely not human, that's for sure."  
"We should see Derek and see what he says." Jackson adds loyalty. 

"Well, we can go see Derek AFTER we actually get through this day of school. I am not losing anymore GPA points for being late or missing class because of you guys. I need that scholarship." He wasn't expecting his father to pay a penny to get him through college. Jackson grunts and looks short of just dragging him into his car even if Stiles is kicking and screaming 'no'. Scott nods though and says that they're going to leave first thing after the sixth period.  
Stiles runs to try and make it to his next class.

He's only three minutes late and ends up getting a detention. God, he just loves his teachers sometimes.

xxxx

It's in detention where he sees the new guy again. "First day and already making trouble?" Stiles speaks to Klaus with a warm expression and Klaus smiles back, full of charm. It's actually too charming, so much that it sets him on edge. There is seriously something wrong with the new guy. Something he doesn't like, then again, he is used to all snarling faces and being slammed into walls. He's forgotten that people can be nice. "I've been told trouble is my middle name." Klaus adds with another sweet smile. "You have the most beautiful eyes by the way." Stiles trips on his way to getting to his desk. "Uh, uh, t-thanks." Stiles adds and then feels like a loser.

They don't get the chance to talk again because Mr. Harris walks in and he demands silence unless they want to get detention for the rest of the year.  
It's when they're leaving that it happens. Stiles walks out after Mr. Harris has left and is pushed up against the wall. It's rough enough that it sparks something inside his stomach. Something that's so familiar, it reminds him of Derek. But it isn't Derek before him, no it's Klaus. The mysterious blonde is touching him, all over. He's heard about this, Scott told him about it a few months ago. 

Scent marking. Stiles raises his eyebrows because maybe the new guy is a werewolf, which isn't good because he's in an Alpha's territory and he's highly doubted that Klaus has made his presence known to Derek, formally and all.  
In the next second, Stiles' mind is blank as he gazes into Klaus' cold blue eyes.  
Stiles's pupil expands and then he doesn't have a thought of his own.

xxxxx

"When you get home, around seven `o clock, I will appear at your doorstep. You will invite me in and take me into your room and then you will receive further instruction. Do you understand?" 

"I understand." Stiles' voice is monotone, he's being compelled.  
It's a sort of mind control that vampires are capable of. Klaus smiles and breaks the compelling and smiles charmingly. "Good, I'll see you later Stiles. Oh and call me Klaus or Nik, whatever you like more." 

Then he's gone. 

Stiles falls against the wall in stunned silence. He doesn't remember what just happened, only that he was being pushed up against the wall and then Klaus is saying bye. It's.. weird.

xxxx

They're on their way towards Derek's house and it's still bugging Stiles. It doesn't make sense, it's not like he blacks out regularly or anything. Jackson took one smell of Stiles before growling and trying to hide Klaus' scent with his own.

To say it made Stiles uncomfortable would of been the under statement of the year. Sure, Jackson is as hot as they could come if you were into the whole male model thing. Jackson was very easy on the eyes but a pain in the ass every other way. Stiles already had to deal with Lydia and frankly he's glad he got over her and they've become actual friends now. Especially since she's part werewolf and a part of the pack.

They arrive shortly after and Derek just walking outside as they pull up. Stiles can feel his own heart beating just a little faster. He hates the reactions his body gives whenever he's around the Alpha. He knows that Derek can sense everything too, it's enough to make him even more on edge and nervous. He gets out of Jackson's Porsche. Scott decided to not come and spend time with Allison while he can secretly.

As they get closer, Stiles can see Derek's nostrils flare and then his eyes light up red, he snarls and it's almost enough to send Stiles into a panic attack. Especially when Derek closes in and inhales more. Stiles bares his throat willingly, he's been studying up a lot on wolf behavior and figures it isn't all too different from werewolves. He's rewards with a nip on his throat from Derek before the older male moves away and exhales. He's trying to calm himself before he speaks.  
When Derek looks towards Stiles, the red is gone and the normal sea-green is back. "Who were you with?" He bites out. If Stiles didn't know any better, he'd think he detected some jealousy, but Stiles does know better and knows that can't be it.

"Well Mr. grumpy pants, we got a new guy today and I can already tell he isn't human. That's for sure. I think he's a werewolf or a were-something anyways because Scott says he smells different."  
"He does... I thought they weren't real."  
"Thought what wasn't real?"  
"Vampires."

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat like a whine and spits out. "Dude, seriously?! How is this my life?! I feel like I'm in that stupid twilight book."  
Both of the wolves give him a strange look and Stiles looks away and speaks lowly. "Not that I ever read that or anything cause I have no idea what Twilight is even about or anything really, nope, not me. Okay, so I read it! So sue me! Everyone kept talking about how good it is and I think it's okay, but that Bella girl is just dumber than a bag of bricks. I mean really?! Who goes for the creepy vampire guy instead of the werewolf?" It's only then that he realizes what he says and tries to take it all back. 

"Moving right along... " Derek bites out, ignoring what Stiles said for the young teen's own benefit and gets to a more serious point of discussion.  
"So do stakes actually work on vampires? Or what about garlic?"

Derek looks at him with a frown and can only say what everyone else is thinking. "I don't know... I didn't even know they were real until now."  
"We're fucked." Jackson says out loud what everyone is thinking and Stiles smacks him in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth." 

"Yes mom." Jackson growls back. 

But in all seriousness, they were probably something along the lines of 'fucked.'  
Stiles keeps glancing at this watch, like he knows there's an appointment at his house that he can't miss but he doesn't know what. Derek catches him when he goes to look at his watch for what must be the 10th time. "Am I keep you from something?" He asks darkly, Jackson chuckles and spits out. "Yeah, got a hot date or something?" Derek's face is emotionless but he's looking at Jackson and then he's looking at Stiles, waiting for his answer.

"I'm... I don't know, I just know that I have to go home before seven and it's almost six thirty. So I'm going to head out." Stiles says in a weird tone of voice, it catches Derek off guard. This right there, isn't Stiles. Stiles is happy go lucky and full of sarcasm that Derek sometimes has trouble not laughing at. His eyes narrow, he needs Stiles here, with him. He needs Stiles doing all the research he can even if they get all the wrong answers because at least it gives them something. Stiles doesn't even say goodbye, he just walks towards Jackson's Porsche, gets in and waits patiently. Derek growls low in his throat. Jackson looks at him pointedly. "When are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure, right. Keep telling yourself that. Denial is really working for you anyways, you're getting nowhere fast Hale if you don't watch it. I don't really care if you ever do anything about it. But if you don't watch it.. You're going to loose your chance before you can blink.. Just like I lost my chance." Jackson thinks to Lyida but then shifts to someone unexpectedly. 

Maybe he's in his own spiral of denial when it comes to his best friend. Derek seems to know, he stares at Jackson coolly before speaking. "You do something about your case of denial and then maybe I'll do something about mine." Jackson rolls his eyes and mutters as he leaves. "It's like he wants to be alone and unhappy forever." 

Derek watches them leave before he speaks softly. "Maybe I do because it's safer that way." He rubs a hand through his hair, he's agitated. He growls in anger and before he realizes that he's even moving. He's broken through a pillar on the porch out of his anger. 

Derek is stubborn but he's also scared. He hasn't really been with anyone since Kate burned him, metaphorically though she did plenty of fucking literal burning too. He's not only afraid of getting hurt again but he's more afraid of losing control and hurting Stiles. So it's better off this way, it really is.

That's what Derek keeps telling himself anyway.


	2. Forced to make a life altering decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus pays Stiles the scheduled visit and compels him to ask Derek for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just to have a chapter.  
> The next one will hopefully be longer.  
> I want to give a thank you to: Saskia, onlyobrien21, Vamppirre, JP (your username reminds me of Grandma's boy! XD).  
> This chapter is for you my loves.

Stiles makes it home just in time, he doesn't know why, but he's anticipating something. He knows something is going to happen, but he doesn't know what. Stiles is going up to his room when the doorbell sounds. Huh, that's weird. Usually nowadays when someone wants to see him they just use his window. Stiles goes towards the front door and opens it to see Klaus standing there before him. The grandfather clock in the house chimes that it's exactly seven `o clock. Then out of no where he sweeps his hand across and moves aside, no longer blocking the door. "Come in Klaus."

Stiles doesn't even know he's doing it, but he just did something he wasn't suppose to. He just gave permission for Klaus to come into his home. Klaus is... a vampire. He shouldn't have done that. There's not way to make a vampire not come into your home, is there? Stiles is going to have to research it. He doesn't even get the chance to think further more on it though because Klaus is there, pushing him up against the wall. "We should continue this conversation in your room." Stiles can only nod and walk up to his room as if he's a puppet on strings.

It's the sound of a closing door that jars him back to reality, Stiles glances and sees the blonde vampire there. He smiles nervously, he has a feeling this isn't going to end very well for him. "You are going to do something for me and then I will repay you back with something even better." 

"Oh? What's that, what do you want me to do for you." 

"You're going to call up your werewolf Alpha and ask for the bite." Stiles looks shocked and surprised but he makes his hands into fists. His heart is thundering and can probably be heard for dozens of miles away. At least that's what it feels like. "No."

Klaus looks surprised for a moment before having that sick all too much charm smile thrown on his face. "No? Who are you to refuse me? I could just rip out your throat, right now, as we speak. No one would even know or realize your gone until I wanted them to. I could compel this entire town into thinking you're still alive and they'd never know you were dead." Stiles looks like he's seen a ghost. The fact on that alone, that he could die and no one would be any wiser was a chilling thought. At least with his mom, he had the memory of her to cherish. But if... He doesn't even want to continue that thought.

"Call him before I make you."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to make me." Stiles snarks back. Klaus smiles and gets in close. "I was hoping you'd say that." His pupil dilates as does Stiles'. His words seem to go deep into the young boy's soul, resonating within his very being.

"You're going to call your werewolf Alpha and tell him that you have something you need to ask. You have to speak with him. When you get there, you will ask for the bite. Nod if you understand." Stiles nods his head and Klaus smirks softly when he sees Stiles pull out his cellphone and go to a contact in the list that reads Sourwolf. Someone picks up after two rings.  
"Stiles?" A male's deep voice is heard.

"Yeah, Derek, I have to talk to you about something. Something I need to ask you. I'll be over as soon as I can." Stiles states with a little less character than he normally would.  
Klaus doesn't know whether to be worried or surprised at how the werewolf catches it.  
"Are you okay Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you." Stiles hangs up the phone before the wolf could ask anything else.  
"Good, now I'll see you in three days once the werewolf within you has settled and it's been there long enough so I know my blood will take. See you soon." Then Klaus is gone.

Stiles gets downstairs and into his jeep.

xxxx

It feels like someone put his head into a bucket of water when he pulls up at Derek's house. How did he even get there? Right, he has to talk to Derek. He has to ask him for something, for the bite. Stiles doesn't know why but he just has to, he can't leave with out it either.

Derek is waiting on the porch for him as Stiles get out of the jeep and approaches the older male quickly. "What did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait?" Derek huffs out and Stiles almost laughs at how not disturbed Derek actually sounds by Stiles' presence.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Derek asks caught off guard. The male isn't used to Stiles asking for anything.  
"Bite me."

Derek shoots off of the porch and moves away. "What?" Derek must of heard him wrong because Stiles can't be asking for the bite. Not Stiles. "No." He denies the young male, he sees Stiles look crestfallen and it's almost enough for Derek to take back his denial.

"Why? You don't think I'm good enough for your pack?"  
Derek feels like he's been slapped and probably looks like it to. "Of course you're good enough and you're already pack. You don't have to be a wolf to be part of one. Why do you want the bite, you were pretty against it when I offered two weeks ago."

"That was then, this is now."   
"What changed your mind?"  
"I... I don't know, but that isn't important. "  
Derek narrows his eyes and he's ready to just flat out refuse Stiles but he doesn't think he can bring himself to do such a thing.   
"Okay... Okay." Derek gives in and closes the distance between them before grabbing Stiles' face and tilting his head to the side. If he's going to bite Stiles, it's going to be on the neck, somewhere that's personal and claiming. His wolf wants Stiles for himself even if he doesn't consciously realize what he's doing.

Even by the time he does, it's too late because he's bitten Stiles and can feel the blood rushing into his mouth.


End file.
